Izumina Week 2018 Oneshots
by QuirkQuartz
Summary: A collection of Oneshots for Izumina week 2018! The prompts are - Pro Hero/Adult life, Childhood Friends, Fantasy AU, Dorms, Project Partners, Family, and Same Hair Stylist - Come on and join these two curly haired dorks on these various short stories!
1. Pro Hero Adult Life

Izuku had always known that being a Pro meant that he was going to be busy, and nearly live his entire life by his costume and Hero name. Deku was a rising star in the Hero scene, reaching an incredibly high rank of twenty-four in just four years of Professional duty. Sheer dedication to the work that he took part in, as well as brazen skill that went with his powerful Quirk had him soaring through the ranks. Many compared him favourably to All Might, and considering that they shared a Quirk, it wasn't an unjust comparison.

There might be similarities between the two of them, but he was now unquestioningly a Hero in his own right. With his own style, own take on One For All, and his own skillset.

Finding work hadn't even been a slight challenge for him. His first year at Yuuei alone had seen him run through Hell itself and back, and his second and third years only severed to quadruple that. Taking advantage of the reputation that he'd developed over his time at Yuuei, it hadn't even been a single month since he'd graduated that he was out on the streets, patrolling for Villains. Not as a sidekick or an intern.

As a Pro Hero, like he'd always dreamed.

Now, he'd been a Pro for four years. He was now twenty-two years old.

And _very_ tired.

He had been run through the wire today, kept busy around the clock for the entirety of last week. An ongoing investigation had been eating up most of his time throughout the week, in the search of a Villain who possessed some kind of Lightning-based Teleportation Quirk. It had come to a head today, when they had finally apprehended the subject. Luckily, there hadn't been much of a fight. This Villains Quirk wasn't the most well suited to extended combat with multiple Heroes, so apprehending them wasn't too much of a problem. There hadn't even been that major a fight.

It was a little underwhelming of an end to such a long and intense investigation, if Izuku were being honest. He had kind of expected a much bigger brawl to capture such an illusive Villain. Not that he was complaining about an easy apprehension.

Now with the illusive Villain now behind bars, he could enjoy a bit of time off.

Some time he could spend with Mina.

With his wife.

Before he'd headed home, he had decided to pick up a takeout order from the nearest place to the Heights Alliance Hero Agency, as his own small way of celebrating, of course purchasing something for Mina as well. They could either eat it tonight, tomorrow for breakfast or lunch, or whenever they felt like it. It didn't really matter when. By the time he managed to get home, it was already late. About ten at night, which was at least earlier than the normal 1AM that he'd been working with throughout the entire rest of the week. He was fully aware that the chances were that he was the only one awake in the apartment, so he didn't exactly expect a warm welcome like he might have gotten if he'd returned home at a more reasonable time.

He wasn't upset though. He knew that as Pro herself, Mina had been working on separate issues and work that was better suited to her Quirk. Patrolling, mostly, according to her, though that was often just as tiring. Energetic as she had always been, Izuku guessed that she had probably already gone to bed, to catch up on some of the sleep she'd no doubt missed over the last seven days.

Turned out he was half right. Mina had in fact fallen asleep.

Only she was laid out on the couch. She was on her back, snoring lightly in intervals of about six seconds each. Her left arm hung over the side of the couch, while her right leg was sprawled upwards, resting on top of the cushions that one would normally rest their back against. Her over hand was resting on top of her chest, rising slightly every time she inhaled. On the table next to the couch, a laptop, still running down a playlist of online videos. Gaming in content. Next to that, a piece of paper, with game names and prices. A list of things that she would want them to play in their spare time.

A smile made its way onto the green-eyed Heroes lips as he hung up his Alien-Queen themed coat up, and locked the door behind him. Twenty-two years old, and his wife was just as much of a mess as she was when they had gotten together back in Yuuei. Especially during exam seasons. It almost made him laugh how little that she had really changed since then. She was a Pro, and a very popular one at that, but behind closed door, she was still more or less the same adorable girl he'd fallen in love with years ago.

Once he'd dropped off the food in the fridge, he returned to Mina, and just watched her sleep for a couple of seconds. This girl – Well, woman now – had been his wife for just under a year now, though they had been dating for a lot longer. Ever since Yuuei. Something had just clicked further down the line, and here they were. Izuku and Mina Ashido-Midoriya.

It was an odd name, especially in Japan. Often, people who didn't know them assumed that it was a foreign name. it had been an odd cultural decision by the two of them, but considering their careers, it was a sensible choice. It would help to reduce confusion when they could still use their birth names, and it would be easier for their old colleagues to get their heads around. In addition, there was something about having a joint name that Mina in particular had liked and had persuaded Izuku into it.

Izuku Ashido-Midoriya, and Mina Ashido-Midorya. The names had a nice sound to them.

He smiled, gently knelt, and shook her shoulder. "Mina. Mina, c'mon."

The pink girl murmured, groaned, tossed onto her other shoulder once, and then turned back before she half-opened her left eye. It took her a couple of seconds to actually register that her husband was right in front of her, as she regained her sight and focus. "Mmm… Oh… Hey, Izu. You're home early…"

"The investigation finished. We caught LightninGate. I brought some food home. You hungry?"

She shook her head sluggishly on the spot. "Nnn… Tired, mostly… Here, sit down…" As she spoke, she slowly lifted herself up on the spot, creating a space for Izuku to sit down, where her head had just been.

Izuku nodded, knowing what Mina wanted. He sat down, and allowed her to rest her head on his lap, using him as a pillow. Her right arm wrapped around his waist, snuggling up into him. When she was tired, she would always end up using him as a pillow in some way. According to her, he was soft. And cuddly. And warm. And other cutesy words that she would mutter when half asleep.

"Nn… This is nice." She murmured sleepily, closing her eyes. "We've barely been able to see each other all week…"

There was a certain amount of guilt that Izuku did feel for that. His work was important, as was Mina's. Heroes had a duty to help people, to protect them and make sure that society functioned. People needed Heroes to save them, to protect them, to weed out the evil and corruption that existed not only in the world, but in their own system. Izuku had learned so much in his time at Yuuei, and even more so in his four years as a professional.

He knew just how vital Heroes were in society now. Before, he'd always known that Heroes were important, but it wasn't until he had become one, and seen the world through the eyes of a Pro, that he knew how important they were.

…That didn't mean that he liked it. That he liked understanding how precarious the world would be without Heroes. Without people like him, who were willing to put their personal lives aside.

And he missed that.

Throughout this entire week, he'd missed Mina. He'd missed his wife. His best friend.

He'd missed her dearly.

"Sorry…" He said, his fingers running through her curly hair. With similar hair to her himself, he knew when to be gentle, when to tug a bit harder. When to strike over, and when to run his fingers between the curls.

Mina suddenly let out a long, loud yawn, to which she didn't bother to try to cover up with her hand. "S'not your fault… I've been busy too…"

"Still… It just doesn't feel right to me."

"We're Heroes… We… We have to work hard, even if we don't get to be around each other all the time. You wanted to be a Hero… This is what Heroes have to do…"

More than most, Izuku understood what she was saying. And if it wasn't for her, he probably wouldn't be feeling like this. It didn't feel right, working as hard as he did. Mina had the same amount of mandatory work that he did, but he always took on the additional work, because he could never turn it down. He couldn't walk away, leave the issues to other people.

He could have done. He worked with an agency the size of at least forty Heroes. There was no reason that he had to be the one to take on the work. But he just didn't have it in him to turn down the work. It was the same personality quirk that All Might had said would make him a great Hero.

But he felt guilty all the same. For putting Heroism before Mina. For leaving Mina on her own at night. Even though she said she understood. Even though he knew she understood… He felt bad.

And lonely. "…I miss you though."

While he loved being a Hero, and loved the work that he did, and loved the many, many things about his life, he wouldn't deny the fact that he missed Mina this week. Barely getting to see her, aside from when she was asleep, and he had only returned to catch some winks himself, it had affected him.

It made him miss her. This entire week, he didn't even remember the last time that he'd gotten to talk to her so much over the past seven days.

"Well, you've got some days off now, right?..." The sleepy girl murmured. Her words were quiet, and mostly slurred. "We'll… Just have to… Make up… For the lost time…. Zzz…"

And just like that, she was asleep.

And Izuku smiled.

Izuku was more aware of Mina's faults than most people who were more vocal about them were. She could be loud, and hyperactive, and far too easy to excite. Even in her twenties, Mina was the sort of person to jump before she looked, and she could be slightly clingy at times, the current situation included. He'd heard all of these criticisms of his wife from people around her. Those who spoke about her when they had encountered her while she was on duty. In his personal life. Wherever.

Mina herself admitted that she could be overzealous at times, but that was just part of her nature. It was just the kind of person that she was. Even her husband had to admit, sometimes she could be somewhat overbearing with just how she was. He could become overwhelmed by it at times, to the point of exhaustion and exasperation.

But Izuku knew her. He actually knew her, far better than anyone else could claim to. He knew what Mina was like. And for all her flaws?

She was understanding. She was kind. She was sweet and kind and supportive, and she always understood why he did what he did.

She never got angry at him for putting his Hero work first. She understood just how much it all meant to him, and knew that it was never because he didn't care about her. She wasn't insecure enough to think something like that.

She was caring, and Izuku didn't have any doubts that this girl loved him. She'd made that very clear a great number of times.

For all the faults someone could list about his wife, Mina was a good, kind, and caring person that put other people before herself. She wanted to help people. She was someone who could put all her faith into another person and would work with them the entire time. She wouldn't ever be selfish and hog everything to herself.

Mina was just a good person. A kind person.

That was why he loved her.

Closing his own eyes while his hand absently ran over her hair, Izuku felt the lull of sleep take him. His body leaned back against the cushions, and he felt comfortable darkness envelop him.

At the end of everything, Mina was just a good person. And that was more than enough for Izuku.

X

 **It's short, but I hope it's a good way for us to starts Izumina week! I'm going to be trying to get out a short oneshot every day for the week, and I hope that this was a nice, fluffy welcome to this week surrounding these two fluffy dorks.**

 **Tomorrow – Childhood Friends AU.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you tomorrow!**


	2. Childhood Friends

The chances of ever getting to meet someone that you had known years ago were usually fairly slim. Especially when they moved to a totally separate region of the country. While it was only a couple of counties over, it was the world of a distance away as far as both Izuku and Mina had been concerned. It didn't matter if they were an hour apart of a day apart. The fact Mina had to change schools in a completely different place in the country had spoken volumes about their situation.

Seeing each other would be rare, if ever possible.

They'd always been close, often to the confusion of those around them, although much of it came from the unthinking cruelty of the kids that they knew at the time. Those that bullied Izuku for not having a Quirk, and teased Mina for standing by him.

To this day, she still stood by him. Even though they had barely seen one another over the course of the last few years. When the pair of them had learned that the other would be attending Yuuei, they were ecstatic. When they learned that they were in the same class – Only learning this on the day itself, when Izuku awkwardly wandered into the homeroom, and Mina tackled him with the biggest hug she'd ever given anyone in her entire existence – words wouldn't describe how happy the pair of them were.

"Are you _fucking insane?!"_

Izuku couldn't help but think about that day right now.

His intense fight with Todoroki had ended some time ago, during which Mina had gotten utterly defeated by Fumikage, and as of this very moment, Kirishima and Bakugou were going at it. It was a fight Izuku was interested in seeing, but Mina had made it quite clear that she intended to have words with him before he went anywhere. His bones had only just returned from being ground into dust, and he still struggled to even walk on his own. "Mina…"

All her life, she'd known him as being Quirkless, and that wasn't something that bothered her like it apparently did the other kids around her. She'd always maintained the idea that Izuku could be a Hero without a Quirk, and she would much rather get hit by a truck than _ever_ take those words back. That was how firm her belief is. Of course, Izuku had wanted a quirk, more than anything. Many times, Mina had considered leaving Izuku to himself. Being around someone with such a powerful Quirk… Would that hurt more than just being allowed to wallow in self-pity? It was so difficult to say, to guess. But she'd only ever wished the best for her oldest friend. Seeing his Quirk in action though, learning that he was just a late bloomer, and how amazing it was, she should have been happy.

It should have made her happy. It should have. But it didn't.

"I – You – You- Tha – I – I Don't even know how you're even still _alive_!" The pink girl exasperatedly stated, looking at his arms, wrapped up in bandages and his leg, an entire cast set around it. That required him to shift all his weight onto the none-broken one. "I …. _How_?!"

"I… I guess the schoolyard beatings when we were kids was good for something?"

"Don't even _joke_ about that." His little joke had earned him a stern glare from the black-eyed girl. It was rare for Mina to ever get so serious, but it spoke a thousand leagues to just how worried that she had been for him. "You sound like Bakugou, saying stuff like that."

In its own way, it was comforting.

"S-Sorry…" He apologized, averting his gaze towards the wall to his immediate left. Truth be told he wasn't even sure what had made him say that. It was just the first thing that came to his head. After learning All Might used to be Quirkless just a few minutes ago, his head was still racing. Filled to the brim, that he didn't really have space to think about anything else.

Mina sighed, and took another look at her green-haired friend. His left leg and his right arm were completely shattered, wrapped up in casts each. So broken was his upper body, putting back on his Sports uniform was impossible. Instead, it hung over his shoulders, kind of like a weird, ragged cape. The now surprisingly buff muscles he sported were all wrapped up in bandages as well, torn and broken during the fight. What was scary to Mina was that she had no idea if these injuries were from Todoroki's final attack, or if Izuku's own Quirk had done this to him.

"Here, let me help."

"H-Huh?"

Before he could make any protests, Mina had grabbed hold of, and picked up the boy's left arm, which was actually in a reasonable condition, and above all, not broken into two thousand pieces. She wrapped it around her neck, allowing her friend to use her to lean on, so he wouldn't have to put as much weight on his cast up leg.

The inevitable blush came about three seconds later. "M-Mina!"

"No arguments, 'Deku'." Mina responded with a smirk, making use of the derivative nickname turned affectionate by Uraraka no long after starting Yuuei. Izuku still had some reservations about the name being used, but it served just to highlight how serious Mina was. "You're not exactly in a position to turn down any help right now."

While words of protest were still on the tip of his tongue, Izuku decided against speaking them. Mina wouldn't take no for an answer anyway, so he'd just be wasting his breath. When she got something into her head, it became almost impossible to stop her. Instead, he just limped along, leaning on the pink girl when he needed to.

"Thank you…"

"Anytime, dude." Mina smiled softly. There were a couple of seconds of silence, before she spoke again. "Hey, you know what this reminds me of?"

For a moment, Izuku considered, searching his memory for a scenario that was even remotely like this. He eventually found one though, one he hadn't thought about in a while. "…Akihiro?"

"Akihiro, that was his name. I'd kind of forgotten." Mina chuckled gently at her own forgetfulness, before returning to her point. "You remember him then. All his Quirk let him do was alter his skin colour."

"…People kept picking on him…"

"And who else but Izuku 'Deku' Midoriya to run in to the rescue? Even when he didn't have a single prayer of winning, he'd take on a guy who could make literal explosions in his hands, a dude who could grow actual rocks from his skin, a guy who had wings that let him fly, some other weirdo who had the power of finger extension." She looked over towards him, not sure if she was smiling or frowning. "Even when you didn't have a Quirk, you were so ridiculously altruistic that you'd let yourself get the crap kicked out of you instead of letting someone else take the fall. Not once."

"I-I couldn't just let Kacchan and his friends keep picking on him!"

"You could have run and found me though." She reminded him. "Bakugou thinks he's tough, but he wouldn't've tried to fight me. I could actually fight back. And his buddies wouldn't dare come near me. No-one who needs to make physical contact wants to fight someone who's Quirk makes their skin secrete Acid. You… You didn't ever try to find me though."

She smiled, thinking back.

"You always ran in without thinking… And now you have a Quirk to back it up…" The smile evaporated quickly though. "…A Quirk that keeps turning you to mush."

"…I'm… I'm just not used to it yet…"

" _And_ you coulda beat Todoroki if you'd just kept your mouth shut and let him deal with whatever beef he's got with his father on his own terms."

"I couldn't… You know I spent most of my life Quirkless. I… I would have done anything to have even a quarter of his power…"

"I know. You're a good dude." Mina praised, smiling again. Her voice became melancholy as she glanced at her friend through the corner of her eye. "…I just worry about you."

"Huh?"

"…You've always wanted to be a Hero, and you're gonna be an amazing one with a Quirk like that, and you being, well, you... But, I just… What do you do when you run into a Villain who can withstand a full punch like that? You made things so much worse for yourself when you helped Todoroki today, and I know you're not gonna just yell out to help encourage Villains… But you'd probably fight like holy hell to save a civilian…" The possibilities ran through Mina's head. None of them pleasant. "…I just… I'm imagining you getting your arms all messed up again, and then you're totally helpless… Or… Or wrecking your arms forever…"

It wasn't like those fears were unjust, Izuku knew. Everyone who knew him had been saying that about his power. Aizawa had said it the day of their initiation. All Might had said it was something he'd need to work on fine-tuning. And he'd known it himself too. He wasn't ignorant to the reality of his situation

. With a power like this, if he wanted to help people…

"…Recovery Girl… She said that she isn't going to treat these injuries anymore…"

"All the more reason then dude. You need to find a way to control that Quirk of yours."

"…Yeah. I know." He smiled gently. If nothing else, just knowing how much Mina was concerned about him filled him with warmth and happiness. But it also filled him with the same determination that he knew that he was going to need to figure out the secrets of One For All. To figure out the best ways to save himself a thousand times of pain.

He needed to find another way. So people wouldn't need to worry about him. So he could help people.

So Mina wouldn't need to be afraid of his power on his behalf.

The two couldn't have been more direct opposites if they had tried to be. He had been born Quirkless, she had been born with an amazing Quirk. He looked as dull as dishwater, while she had so many mutations she stood out in a room without even trying to. Where Izuku was shy and socially awkward, Mina was outgoing and active, able to befriend most people that she wanted to. With so many against Izuku for something he had no control over though, the number of people she had wanted to befriend had been small. While Izuku was naturally skinny, Mina was naturally athletic and fit, sometimes even though it looked like she wasn't even trying. For her age, she was in incredibly good shape, where for his age, Izuku displayed a far above average intelligence, when Mina … Well, she wasn't dumb by any means, but her efforts always seemed to be focused elsewhere.

No matter how old they would grow, the pair of them would be as different as night and day. At least if you only looked on the outside. And given the stark contrasts between them, it was hard for some people to stop there.

Similarities between the two existed, though. The only visual similarity between them was that of their hair, which was curly beyond all reason. They shared the same fundamentally Heroic personalities, wanting to help people as Heroes. Both of them cared for the people that were around them, and worked well in teams, especially with one another. Both of them wanted to be Heroes not for the fame or the fortune that would come with it, but from a real desire to save people, just because it was the right thing to do.

They cared for one another. And above everything else, Izuku was glad to be friends with Mina. Happy to have known her.

"Come on." The pink girl said, helping him move forward with each step. "I wanna see if Kirishima can kick Bakugou into the dirt."

The Quirkless boy smiled at his oldest friend, and offered her a nod. "Alright."

* * *

 **I feel like I did a fairly unique take on this. Not them as kids, but as they knowing one another as kids, and how this affects the MHA timeline. This flowed really well when I wrote it and It came to me really easily. It was a fun little thing. I went primarily for a more platonic thing here, but there are hints and traces of romantic affection.**

 **It's me. Of course these two dorks will love each other if I have my way in literally any story.**

 **This was the Childhood Friends Prompt – Tomorrow, the Fantasy AU…  
That one's gonna be tricky. **

**Hope you enjoyed todays prompt, and Ill see you tomorrow!**


	3. Fantasy AU

"… S-So let me see if I understand everything right."

"Go for it."

Izuku held up the request notice in his hands, holding it so the gentle wind didn't fold it in half while he tried to look at the red-haired individual whom was supposed to be their target. "…We have to track down a literal Half-Dragon, convince him to not roast us alive, and also convince The Dragon Tamer to not kill us… Because the guild has been getting less requests for work?"

The pink skinned girl nodded. "Yeah, that's more or less the gist of it. We get a Half-Dragon and The literal freakin' Dragon tamer on board, we're gonna get so many jobs it's gonna be unreal!"

"…And at some point, you knew the Half-Dragon, not mentioning it to anyone until today…"

"Yeah. He's not a bad dude. Not sure how he ended up being the servant to The Dragon Tamer, though."

The green haired boy couldn't even begin to sigh. There was so much messed up and wrong about this scenario, he didn't even know where to begin. He sometimes had to question the sanity of the Guild.

Heights Alliance, the Guild he'd always dreamed of joining, tracking halfway across the continent from his home in the countryside just to try to join. He'd made friends and encountered so many people throughout the journey over there, including the pink skinned straight-forward brawler Mina Ashido, who's good word had been about fifty percent of the reason he'd even been admitted into the Guild in the first place.

When he'd actually become a member though, he'd learned that work wasn't as in as large a surplus as it normally had been. This wasn't just affecting the Heights Alliance Guild though. Some sort of political strife involving the Prince had meant that the normal process was on hold, and Guilds were the ones suffering the most. There wasn't anything he wasn't willing to try to do to help out, to prove his worth, to earn his keep and his place with everyone there everyone who was, to be fair, absolutely far stronger and more deserving than he was.

On the other hand, though – _A Half-Dragon?!_ That was going to be his first real, official mission?!

Track down a Half-Dragon, and the legendary Dragon Tamer, and drag them _both_ back to the guild?!

"…Okay… So why the hell am I here?!" He questioned, his voice wavering in a mixture of emotions that he couldn't even describe. He couldn't even tell if he should be terrified right now or not. He was far more confused than he was scared. "I-I feel like I'm not the best choice for something like this!"

Mina shook her head, and waved her hand absently, as if she were shooing away the doubts Izuku had. "I don't even think that we're gonna need to fight anyone. If Kirishima is anything like I remember, he'll sooner try to hug you than try and turn you into a barbeque. He's not really an aggressive sort of guy. Worst case is that he's intimidating." Even to that, she shrugged. "Not so much when he's in Human form though. Besides, I've seen you in action. Even if he tries to attack us, honestly, I'd be more afraid _for_ him, given your power. _That's_ why you're here."

"It's not my power. I keep telling everyone this… I don't have Quirks like you all do." He'd made no secret that his abilities weren't what were traditionally known as Quirks throughout the Kingdom, but a form of, for a lack of better word, bestowed magic.

Magic he couldn't control quite yet. Powerful magic, to be sure, but magic that was still dangerous in his hands nonetheless.

Once more, the girl shrugged. "You're strong, your powers are strong, and you don't back down. That's good enough for me."

It being strong wasn't good enough. It wouldn't ever be good enough if he couldn't control it.

"I-Is that really going to be good enough against an actual _Half-Dragon_ though?!"

Suddenly, Mina came to a stop, almost making Izuku collide into her before stopping himself. For a brief moment, Mina didn't move at all, like she had just been frozen in time completely. No sound, no movement, nothing. The only thing that moved was her hair, being gently brushed by the wind.

Unable to see her face, Izuku couldn't tell what was going on in her head. For as much as he liked to think he at least understood this girl, she was something of an enigma. Of everyone in the Guild, he struggled to pin her down the most. Strong and skilled, energetic and happy, it felt like he'd met people like her a thousand times on his travels, but now, he couldn't think of anyone else even remotely like her. There was something different about Mina, something he couldn't quite place.

The two of them were friends. There wasn't really a debate to be had there. They were on good terms with each other, and he owed his place in the Guild to her. But that didn't change the fact that she was odd. There was something odd about her that made Izuku feel weird around her.

He couldn't pin it down. He'd tried to, but couldn't. He'd asked around the other people in the Guild, but none of them claimed to notice. It was unique to him, apparently. Something about this girl was just… Different.

Before he could think any more, she turned around, with a serious expression drawn on her face. One of her black eyes was half closed, the other wide open, with an eyebrow arched above it in confusion.

"What's with you?"

It caught the boy off guard. Such a blunt question, a question he didn't fully understand, had caught him unawares. It stunned him into not saying anything for a full eight seconds. He just looked at Mina, and she looked right back at him.

"I…. I-I'm sorry?" It was all he could think to say. All there was he _could_ say.

"You have an amazing ability, but you write it off just because it's not a Quirk? You travelled halfway across the entire Kingdom, and you're happy just being our cleaner? And now you're on an actual mission, a mission nearly everyone agrees you should be on, and you don't think you're good enough for it?"

The girl scratched her head and just looked bewildered.

"I can't figure you out. It's like you don't even know what you're doing here. There's gotta be a fine line between being humble and just…" She paused again, this time shaking her head. "I don't get it. I… Why did you even want to join our Guild, anyway?"

Izuku had had his reasons for wanting to join the Guild. of course he had, although none of his reasons were for the traditional ones that the other members might have had.

When he had set out on his own, he'd had a very clear idea on why he was heading out, what he hoped to achieve, and why he was bothering in the first place. He hadn't travelled across the whole Kingdom just to be a cleaner. He hadn't even done it to learn how to refine that power that he had received, although learning to do so would absolutely be of assistance to him later down the line.

It had been something that he'd wanted to do since he was a child. A reason that was indeed so childish, so simple and silly even now, it did make him slightly embarrassed to even think of it. his motivation wasn't some dark, depressing story. It wasn't for the need of revenge, nor was it tragic. His reason for being here was a simple one.

He looked towards Mina, and then averted his eyes.

"... I wanna be a Hero."

The pink girl blinked at him, seemingly taken aback by the answer she had received. She hadn't known exactly what she'd been expecting.

Certainly not _that_ , that was for sure.

"I - I just... I wanna help people. That's... That's really all there is to it." Awkwardly scratching at the back of his neck, the country boy explained the entire reason that he was with Heights Alliance, why he'd searched them out, especially them, of all the guilds in the Kingdom. "The... The Guild is famous for h-helping people, so I thought - "

" _Pft_!"

And then suddenly, he was was greeted by Mina openly laughing, clutching hold of her sides and bent over in total hysterics. The green haired boy found himself totally confused, watching and worrying that he'd done or said something wrong.

"W-What? Wh-What's so funny?" His hands suddenly flung in front of his face, almost like he was trying to prevent the awkwardness and embarrassment from hitting him square in the face by using his hands alone, to no avail.

Mina needed a few moments to get it all out of her system, trying her hardest to stop laughing because she saw how uncomfortable it made the poor boy, but she just couldn't help it. "S-Sorry, sorry!" She gasped, trying to recover the air she had just lost desperately. "I-I-I just... Th-that's such a boring reason!"

"H-Huh?!"

"Everyone at the Guild has some deep, dark past or reason or, whatever for even being this far from home. I'd kinda pegged you down for being sort of one of the same." She chuckled to herself. Somehow, she found endless amusement in this scenario. "I-I just... I-I can't believe you're seriously a-as plain as you look!"

"...U-Um..." Izuku blushed. If from embarrassment of fluster, he wasn't entirely sure himself. "Wh-What's so f-funny about that?"

"I-I dunno, it's just..." Taking a deep breath, and letting out one final chuckle, she looked towards Izuku. "It's like, the one thing about you that's so expected, I didn't even expect it, y'know?"

There was something about Izuku that Mina couldn't quite place. Something that hadn't ever made a lot of sense, but had always been there since the day she met him. Everything about him made so much sense, it went right back around to being nonsense. He was so plain that he came right around to being fascinating. It made no sense.

Yet here he was. And here she was.

A guy with one of the strongest powers she'd ever seen, who was convinced that he was weak. A guy who was so plain, he came right back around to being eye catching. A guy who made such sense, he made no sense.

He was somehow the most interesting guy in the entire Kingdom.

"That... That doesn't help us figure out how to deal with a Half-Dragon!"

Even if he was still a panicky, awkward dork. They'd need to work on that.

* * *

 **Look, I'll level - The fantasy AU is very freaking difficult. A lot of this fic came from my head-canon that the Fantasy AU is kind of like Fairy Tail, and involves guilds and the likes. I once had a fantasy AU fic planned, but a short oneshot with so little information about it is... Difficult. I hope this was at the very least interesting to read, if nothing else.**

 **Tomorrow's prompt is Dorms - Which should be a lot easier. I think I'm going to go with an established relationship in that one.**

 **I'll see you then!**


	4. Dorms

Everyone had secrets.

Secrets weren't always necessarily bad things to have. When the word secret is used, it usually would imply some dark fact about a person, or sensitive information about them or another person that they didn't want anyone else to know. In most cases though, lots of people had lots of secrets, things about themselves, their interests, and their personal lives that they just didn't want the rest of the world to know about for whatever reason.

A secret phobia, personal trauma, familial problems, interests they were embarrassed about, and every other thing in between. Some people just enjoyed having privacy.

There was one thing about living in the dorms at Yuuei that not everyone was particularly thrilled about. Something that the more secretive and self-included members of the school weren't going to be happy about, but it was just an inevitable part of living in such close proximity to classmates.

And that was the fact any secrets that were had in the dorms didn't remain secrets for very long.

People found out. They always found out, somehow. A slip of the tongue here, one wrong step there, seen at the wrong time, so on and so forth. Secrets simply couldn't be kept when living at a boarding school. Not when you spent nearly every second of the day with one another. But it just went to show that people would easily figure out the pieces and put everything together. The bad thing about secrets was that they left people to fill in the blanks themselves, and that led to gossip and misinformation. Once the message was out, people lost all ability to control it.

On the bright side though, it had inspired a lot of honesty between classmates. Honesty was of course, the best policy, especially when dealing with people you had to live with, so even when it was humiliating and embarrassing, the students of 1A had made it a point to always be honest with one another

Another thing that had changed since the dorms had opened – 1A was no longer the secular class that it had been since the start of the year. Many things had lead to those in 1A generally sticking to themselves – 1B's general dismissal and distaste towards them at the start of the year, the schools growing animosity to those in the Hero Course, and of course, the fact 1A students had fought like holy hell alongside one another, and after doing that, it was hard to form any kind of real friendship with people who hadn't faced the same sort of horror. It just wasn't that feasible, not with traditional school hours. Living on campus changed that.

In fact, over the course of a few months, many of the Hero course students had opened up to those outside their class.

Some more than others.

* * *

"Aaaaaah…. I'm exhausteeeeed…" Mina groaned as she collapsed onto the couch in the main living area, letting out a yawn that she covered up with her hand.

Actually setting everything up for the Culture Festival was, as it turned out, incredibly stressful for one exhausted Acid girl. While the idea of getting everyone all worked up and excited and ready for the festival was something she had been completely on board with – And still was on board with – she hadn't anticipated just how difficult all the organizational stuff was going to be. A ton of it had been her idea, sure. The whole dancing aspect had been her idea. He'd offered to teach everyone, and she was going to do just that.

But what she hadn't anticipated was just how exhausting teaching everyone was going to be.

She rested her head on Izuku's lap, using him as a pillow to rest on. For the most part, the green haired boy had grown used to his girlfriend's antics and her very open, very public displays of affection towards him, not that it stopped his face from automatically turning red whenever she displayed it. It wasn't a sight that was really any different to any other day. Those in the dorms had become used to seeing it now.

Mina looked up at the freckled boys face, and lightly poked his nose. "You're exhausting."

"M-Me?!"

"You dance like you've got two left feet, and about fifteen and a half right ones."

"S…Sorry… I can't dance though…"

"Yeah, I've noticed." The pink girl teased, a soft smile on her lips as she spoke. She would poke fun at him often, but she never actually got annoyed or angry with him because of things like this. She was as patient as possible with everyone around her, even though many of them frustrated her with their total club-footedness when it came to dance.

Being a teacher was difficult. She'd found a new respect for Aizawa, if nothing else, she contemplated.

"Hey, Ashido, Midoirya?"

Not an unfamiliar voice came from behind the pair of them, Izuku tilting his head to the side to look at the speaker, while Mina rose slightly from her lap pillow to look to see Itsuka Kendou of 1B stood behind the pair of them, with a soft smile on her face that she always seemed to enter the 1A dorms with.

Itsuka appearing wasn't a rarity these days, but was becoming more and more a regularity, due to her growing relationship with Momo. Both of them denied any romantic affection towards the other, but really, they were fooling no one.

Anyone with a working brain could see it. Except for those two, apparently, towards one another.

"Oh, hello, Kendou." Izuku greeted the orange haired girl politely,

"Yaomomo's in her room." Mina responded with a knowing smirk, pointing with her thumb just behind her to the nearest corridor, which lead to the staircases. "You know where her room is, right? Stairs're back there."

"Right, thank you." Itsuka bowed her head slightly in gratitude, before spinning on her heels and making a beeline right down the way Mina had pointed. She could havw sworn that the smallest hint of a blush had been on her face.

The pink girl's flippant response didn't even seem to phase the Large Fist Quirk user anymore. She seemed to have grown used to all the comments that she would get from the knowing 1A classmates, though she would still deny any relationship was occurring. Of the two though, Itsuka seemed to be more open about her growing affection towards Momo, though she did ask those who she had told to not tell the Creation Quirk user – She wanted the opportunity to tell her herself, whenever that would be.

Having dealt with her own crush, Mina was more than happy to respect that.

That said though…

"Will you just kiss her and get on with it?!" She called after the 1B Class President with an enormous, trademark tooth-baring smile clear

That comment made her blush beyond any shadow of a doubt, before she moved out of sight, up the stairs, and towards Momo's room, probably hoping to avoid running into anyone, so she could hide the blush that was no doubt going to spread to her entire face before she reached the tall girls residence.

"M-Mina!"

"Oh, come on, Izu!" The pink girl dropped her head back onto her Izuku-lap pillow, looking up at him with a smaller, but just as smug and knowing. "Don't tell me _you_ of all people can't see those two adore each other! I'm just tryin' to move things along a little!"

To the surprise of everyone in 1A, Izuku and Mina's romance had blossomed long before anyone else's had, and the two had been in a very affectionate relationship with one another for a while now, even in spite of all the things that made them seem like polar opposites. The pair of them just clicked, and it was a relationship that people had grown to admire from afar.

Now though, they weren't the only one. Keeping a secret relationship while living in the dorms was more or less impossible, as it was impossible to hide romantic attachment from other people.

"Y-You should let them go at their own speed." The green haired boy said, looking at his girlfriend with that same concerned look he gave when things were going on around him to make him anxious. "I-It just doesn't… N-No one pushed us when we were getting together."

She pouted, but she did understand what he was saying. Pushing Itsuka hadn't really been her intention, anyway, but she could see how it might look like it was. "Yeah, yeah… I was only teasing her."

"S-Sorry.."

"…Lotta people seem to be hooking up lately, huh?" She pointed out, looking towards the roof. Living in the dorms had certainly opened the doors to odd and unique relationships that she doubted could have ever happened if they left the premises after classes ended. "Jirou and that third year… Hadou? The one that won't leave my horns alone. That was a surprising one."

Relationships were cropping up left, right, and centre, and had been since the dorms had been established. Some people just crazed the loving affection that a relationship would give them. And that affection could come from a lot of different places.

"I… I think Tsuyu was interested in that one guy from 1B… I don't remember his name…" Izuku recalled, overhearing a conversation she had once heard the Frog girl have with Momo and Todoroki.

"I don't care what she says, Tooru is totally crushing on Ojiro." Mina listed off, holding up three fingers to list off all the pairs they'd mentioned. "Shiozaki from 1B is also seeing another person in their class…Sato mentioned having someone outside of Yuuei… A whole lotta people are starting to get together, aren't they?"

"Yeah…"

"Copiers." She joked, before allowing her eyes to close gently. Adopting a more serious and genuine tone, and smiled. "It's kinda nice, don't'cha think?"

"How so?" As she allowed her heavy eyelids to shut, Izuku felt his fingers absently run through the shorter girl's fluffy pink hair. It was a habit he had picked up that he didn't really control, or even really have any knowledge of, even as he did it. It was just something that he did now whenever she was curled up on his lap.

A habit the Acid Quirk user was a big fan of. It was a soothing feeling that she could very easily and very quickly get used to whenever he did it. Sometimes she would lay on him, just so he would eventual start to pet her head. Sometimes she would even lay on him and grab his hands to place on her head, so he'd start the process sooner.

She purred whilst he did so, and snuggled into him more. "Just nice that everyone is finding someone that makes them happy, y'know? It's nice seeing people with smiles on their faces. I talk to Kendou every so often… She can talk about Yaomomo all freakin' day, it's adorable."

"Yeah." Izuku smiles, running his fingers carefully through the curls in her hair. He understood what she meant. Obviously, being in a relationship wasn't the only way to find happiness, but if it helped people be happy, he was all the happier to see it. And a lot of people wanted that, and they made a lot of people happy.

It made Izuku smile.

"…I give it three months before Kirishima and Bakugou hook up." The pink girl smirked.

"You…. You seriously think _that's_ going to happen?"

"Did you think we were gonna happen?" She teased him again. "Just gotta go a bit out there sometimes."

* * *

 **Well, this is late isn't it?**

 **Sorry about that guys – I've been sick lately. Dealing with a sore, dry throat. I don't get sick often, but when I do get sick, it hits me like a truck.**

 **This chapter, I just wanted to play around with the idea of everyone hooking up around Izumina. You can see examples of the rare pairs I plan on writing (Nejirou certainly being one of the more out-there ones, but is still somehow frigging adorable, you'll see). Some I'm passive towards and some I don't mind. You'll see as I write more and more, but I just wanted to make a nice little fic about that and what the two curly haired adorkable dorks thought about it.**

 **See you… whenever I get the next prompt out.**


	5. Project Partners

"Really, Ashido? Just... _Really_?"

To actually get Izuku seriously annoyed, it generally took either a huge, enormous occurrence, or continuous and persistent little things that built up, and it was usually something that people had to intentionally try and do. He wasn't normally the kind of person that would get angry. He was a patient, kind, understanding person that was capable to getting over a great many egregious errors on other people's parts. He was forgiving, and by no means was he unreasonable. Of everyone in 1A, he was probably one of the more lenient members when it came to accepting and forgiving other people's screw ups.

But that didn't mean that he didn't have his limits. That he didn't have lines that, when crossed, would break him, and push him over the edge. Such events were rare, but when they came around, he could become aggressive, sarcastic, belittling or sarcastic and dry. Which one he wound up being usually depended on the sheer level of screw up.

When their final project for the year turned out to be a randomly selected paired-up project that had to be a perfect 50-50 split of work between both members, Izuku had been excited. When he'd gotten chosen to work with Ashido, that excitement had magnified.

Ashido was someone he hadn't even really spoken to a lot outside of passing, a quick word here and a short conversation there. Not that they tried to avoid one another intentionally. It just never happened. He saw it as a chance to establish a new friendship, and create a new bond between classmates, something that could be useful once they all went Pro.

And he'd dutifully done everything he could to work with this girl. He'd learned a lot about her, and the two generally got along well. Her energetic personality could be a bit overbearing at times, but he had learned to cope. Every day, the pair of them would meet up, discuss the project, and talk for a while, either about the work, or just getting to know one another. Ashido had some sort of attraction about her that just made Izuku want to keep speaking to her. So he did.

He was regretting that choice right about now though.

Guilt was completely washed over the pink girl's face, and she could barely bring herself to look Izuku in the eye. While normally this would elicit sympathy from Izuku, he just didn't have it in him this time. Not for her. Not now.

Not after she'd don't literally none of the work they had. Under any other circumstance, he could find it in his way-too-forgiving heart to let it go.

But for their finals? No. He couldn't just forgive and forget this.

"There hasn't been a single day this hasn't come up. we've talked about it every day, and I've even given you ideas and helped write stuff down for you to research and do." Forgetting to do the work simply wasn't an excuse. The number of times that she'd been reminded of the task was innumerable. It wasn't even like she'd need to do a lot. All she'd needed to do was actually put pencil to paper after finding out what she'd needed to. Izuku just couldn't even begin to fathom it. "We were both at USJ, we were both at the lodge, and we both saw and dealt with Gentle... I've seen you fight for your life, but _this_ is where you draw the line and can do _literally nothing?"_

He was frustrated, more than anything. Frustrated with this girl. Frustrated with a great many number of things.

Mina for her part just didn't seem to say anything, accepting everything that Izuku was saying in his irritated cloud. There wasn't really anything that she could say in response that would justify what she'd done, and she and Izuku both knew it. Over their time together, Izuku had learned things about Mina. And he knew why she had failed to hand anything in. Not because she didn't understand. She did. Not because she was dumb. She wasn't.

It was because she just hadn't bothered. Because she had blown it all off. Because she had been lazy, and had probably spent the time she should have spent studying for the project with her friends.

He was disappointed too. Disappointed in her.

"What, exactly, was so important to you that you blew off an _entire terms worth of studies_?"

A crooked frown, and a quiet voice finally came from her. Hesitant, like she thought that even speaking was going to incur his total wrath, like a landslide of anger. "Midoriya, I - "

"No." He just sighed. "Just… Just don't…"

He exhaled all the anger and shouting he was about to do. He already knew why she hadn't done anything, so what was hearing it going to do for him? All it would do would serve to irritate him even more than he already was. So it was better that he just didn't hear it, in case he really did lose his composure.

Instead, he just turned around and walked away.

"Just forget it. You seem to do that pretty well at least."

He didn't even sound angry.

Just... Defected. Tired.

Disappointed.

* * *

Disappointed, because he can see, he can tell, and he knows, there is so much potential In Mina. But she just wastes it.

The Culture festival proved one of the suspicions that he'd had about the Acid Quirk user for a while, which was that she did have one hell of an imagination and clever creativity in her. She wasn't dumb, like so many people had written her off as. Like Izuku, she actually seemed to possess a mind that could put what she had together, and create wonderful results. She had intelligence underneath the nonchalant personality.

And yet… She would do stuff like this.

Why did he bother?

Why had he tried to get through to this girl for the last month?

He thought about it while he sits in his room, just looking at all the work he did, which is useless without the other half of it. Research papers, examples of his research in action, pictorial aids, just an entire stack of paperwork that he himself was actually incredibly proud of, all made worthless now.

It's not often he thought like this. Whenever he did, he felt like he was talking behind someone's back, even though he wasn't saying anything to anyone other than himself, in his own head. He felt guilt even gossiping to himself... But Mina freaking Ashido…

Did she even know how lucky she is to be here?

Kaminari was worse off when it came to grades. When their grades were last recounted, he had fallen even further behind Ashido. But even he had realized when things were looking bad and got his head down. He and Ojiro had come up with what looked to be an impressive project.

Why couldn't she?

She had a Quirk since she was born - A strong one. Acid had so many applications that Ashido was probably already one of 1A's top fighters without even trying. Not to mention, her appearance would make getting noticed as a Pro easy - It won't even be a challenge for her. With that combination, getting work as a Pro will be easy. Getting followers and fans, and achieving a steady income that she could survive off of wasn't even going to be an issue. She had even advantage in the world that someone could possibly ever hope to ask for. But it would all be a complete waste if she never graduated. And at this rate, was she even going to?

He knew not everyone is an academic. In terms of that, he was lucky himself. It had taken a lot of work, but he'd learned how to put his mind to work, and he'd been happy with the results. It had helped him out so much in his journey to becoming a Hero. He knew that not everyone had that same sort of skill... But if she wasn't capable, she wouldn't have gotten into Yuuei in the first place. The written exam would have tripped her up immediately. So, she had to have some sort of intelligence and academic capability.

So what the Hell happened for this project?

With a sombre look, he checked the assignment brief on his desk again, looking at all the projects that he had highlighted that he would do, and the projects that Ashido had elected to take on. The work that he had done took him weeks to compile and put together. What could he even do?... The answer depressed him and hit him in the face like a brick,

Nothing.

Without her half of the assignment, he was stuck. He'd failed, and there isn't even a contest about it. Simply put, there was no way he could complete it all in one night.

There was just nothing he could do. He was straight up screwed.

And the worst part was, he can't even bring himself to be angry about it anymore.

A sigh once more escaped his lips. He wouldn't think this way, normally. He liked to at least try to recoup his losses in this sort of situation. He liked to at least try. He didn't give up when he was Quirkless, so why was he giving up now?...

He was frustrated. Upset.

Even scared about his future prospects at Yuuei now. Would Aizawa use this to expel them both? He didn't put it past his homeroom teacher. Learning of the Erasure Hero's reputation as a teacher had totally horrified him, and made him paranoid over messing up nearly any assignment or project. And now, he was going to be right in the line of fire.

All because Ashido just didn't _do_ her damn tasks.

Maybe he wasn't thinking clearly.

Maybe he was just tired.

Sleep was a comforting prospect right about now. Really, even if he did the work and passed it off as Ashido's, he doubted that Aizawa would even fall for it. No matter which way he thought of everything, he couldn't figure out a way to not only get all the work done in time, but present it so the teachers marking it wouldn't notice that everything was done by Izuku. There just wasn't any way that he could think of that would fix this issue for them. He'd done everything that he could for his part, everything that he could even begin to think of doing.

The only thing he could think to do is just be honest in the morning to Aizawa when he goes to hand in what he has - That half the work just didn't get finished.

* * *

Five knocks. Five very loud, very quick in succession to one another knocks on his door rocked Izuku from his slumber in the early hours of the morning.

"Urrrgh…" He groaned, sitting up, and looking towards his digital clock on his desk to see what the time was. 8:50AM. The deadline for the work being handed in wasn't until twelve, though nothing would stop him from just going right now and getting it all out of the way, something he was probably gonna end up doing.

Another five knocks, this time a lot quicker, so quick in succession that they almost wound up become just one, long, continuous knock. The first time, Izuku hadn't fully registered what had woken him up. The second time, he realized.

"Just a second…" He muttered, rubbing his eyes and letting out a yawn. He'd actually slept in, all things considered. Normally he'd be up long before this time. He put it down to the stress of the project. In his half-awake state, he lazily made his way over to unlock and open his door, wiping away a welled up tear from his previous yawn.

Stood in front of him was Ashido, with a stack of papers as thick as her head. Her hair was messy – Even more messy than her natural curls would normally give her, and there was sweat running down from her forehead. There were bags under her eyes. Dark purple bags, changed from what would normally be black due to her skin pigments.

Just looking at her made it abundantly clear that hadn't slept.

Izuku just blinked a couple of times, trying to get his head together as he looked at this mess of a pink girl. Having just woken up, his head was still in adjusting period between sleep and lucidity, and it took him a couple of seconds to register that she was right in front of him. "Ashido?"

"Okay, so, this took me all night, and about seventeen cups of coffee, but I think this is everything - From all the notes you made and what I could remember I think I managed to get everything down though there might be a few gaps and I think I might have made some mistakes around the third segment but I couldn't find anything that told me otherwise online so I just went with it and- "

"Ashido - Calm down!" The pink girl had fired off her sentences at the speed of a bullet that Izuku had only picked up about twenty percent of whatever it was that she was talking about.

"Right. Sorry... Uh... Here."

Ashido then handed him the stack of papers in her hands, held together by a sort of holding bow that let him carry the enormous stack of paper with ease. There had to be at least fifty pages there, if not more. Izuku flipped through a few of the pages, noticing that each of them was packed up to the brim with notes and writing – scribbly, scratchy writing that wasn't very neat, but was at least legible and cohesive nonetheless. Lines and lines of detailed research, made all the more impressive by how in depth and well-structured everything was.

"You... You seriously managed all of this in one night?" He glanced back towards her, his eyes slightly wider than normal, total shock having taken over his system.

"Well, as soon as you left. Plus morning. I only finished like, ten minutes ago."

"That's... Impressive." His mind was racing so much, his emotions hadn't even caught up with his voice. A small smile could be seen spreading over Izuku's face. He had no idea how Ashido had done it – But this was actually going to work! This was going to save their project grades!

"...I called Aizawa too."

Izuku's eyes suddenly shifted from the papers, back to her. Part of him was convinced that he hadn't heard her correctly, but he was absolutely certain that he had. He knew it without question. "Huh? What for?"

The Acidic girl averted her eyes gently. "...Told him the truth. That I didn't do any of my work and you had to do it all for me."

"That's... Not what happened."

"He doesn't know that."

Izuku blinked. And then his eyes opened up wider. He quickly became aware of what Ashido was doing, but he questioned it on instinct regardless. "Wait, what are you - "

"As far as Aizawa knows, you did everything. All of that - " She pointed at his work, stacked neatly on his desk. " - And all of this." She then tapped the pile of work Izuku held. There was noticeably no hesitation in her voice, nothing that showed that she was even slightly unsure about this.

"A-Are you crazy?! If - If Aizawa thinks that you didn't do anything, He'll throw you out of the Hero course!"

"…"

There was exactly three seconds of silence.

"...Then you had better become a damn good Hero. Not that I'm worried, but still."

* * *

"Midoriya. Ashido called the office and explained to me what happened."

He'd been waiting for this topic to come up ever since he'd entered the classroom, and he'd only been in for about two minutes. Frankly, he was amazed that it had taken this long.

"Oh..." It was really the only thing that he could think to respond with. Though he had lied about his own Quirk for well over a year now, it wasn't something that he liked doing, do he didn't lie whenever he could help it. "…Yeah. She… She mentioned that she had."

"I assume she told you why."

"…Yes, sensei."

Aizawa's arms had folded across his chest, whole his eyes focused in on the green haired boy. It was always difficult to tell what kind of expression the Pro Hero was trying to make, or what was going on in that head of his. It wasn't unless they were in the deadliest of scenarios, or the most emotionally stressful circumstances, did his face show off any real expressions. Right now, he was looking at Izuku with his normally completely neutral, yet somehow intimidating expression.

"Is it all true?"

"...It's... Half true, sir."

On the way to the classroom, Izuku had had a very long think about what it was he was going to say when he spoke with Aizawa. Ashido had more or less explicitly told him to completely throw her under the bus, abandon her, and just let whatever punishment come her way. It was why she hadn't even come along to present the work with him.

This whole mess was because of her. This was her way of fixing everything.

Not that it was one Izuku agreed with in the least. He had been angry with her, frustrated with her, and had taken it out on her, and in his own head, and he'd be the first to admit to all of that. Looking back on it now, it was all stuff that he regretted, no matter how justified it might have been. Things and words that he wasn't proud of in the slightest. Things he had to make up for.

So, this was his way of making that all back up to her.

"There... Me and Ashido had a fight... And I... Said some things to her that made her feel guilty. And... Well, she... She got upset. And blamed herself for everything... It was my fault, sensei. Ashido did her share." Just because he didn't like lying, it didn't mean he wasn't good at it.

"Why is it she called me then?"

"She... She probably thought this was the only way I'd forgive her. I... I don't know why she'd go this far, but, it's not her fault."

"If it's not her fault, why isn't she here with you?"

"...Again, she... She probably just... Feels like she doesn't deserve to be here..."

Aizawa sighed, muttered something about the girl being irrational, and accepted Izuku's explanation. If he believed the lies or not, Izuku didn't know.

But the pair of them passed. One of the highest pass scores in the class at that.

* * *

A solid 98%. Not a perfect score, no, but who could complain about having a score that incredible, honestly? Given all the stress that was behind it, the amount of relief was enormous when he finally got that score back. Izuku couldn't help but walk around the entire school with a smile on his face.

Ashido hadn't understood for the life of her why he hadn't just sold her out after all the stress that she had caused him. But Izuku had told her time and time again when she asked.

"You came through in the end."

And he meant it too. More than he'd ever meant it to anyone before, she had truly pulled a fast one, and come through. He owed his success to her hard work in the end. She'd gone ahead and done what he was convinced wasn't possible. And she'd shown her remorse and regret, time and time again. Even just offering to take the fall like that… Izuku couldn't help but feel nothing but respect for her in the end.

He'd apologized to her as well. Over and over again for the things that he had said to her. When he looked back on what he'd said about her, the way he had treated her, nothing but shame hit in in the face. For her part though, Mina took it all in her strike. She tried to brush off his apologizes time and time again, telling him that he was totally justified in what he was saying. He only stopped when Mina finally, albeit reluctantly, accepted his apologies, and told him that she'd forgiven him a long time ago.

The pair of them had made up, and had managed to firmly re-establish themselves as friends, much to their mutual relief.

What eluded him for a while though was why. Why had she gotten so distracted? What had caught her attention so much that she had totally forsaken the last month of work? There was no obvious explanation for that, and one that, when he asked her, she just didn't answer, and made up some excuse not to say why.

The confusion only ended a few days later, when he overheard Mina speaking with Hagakure in the main living quarters

"I don't get it. I mean, I get why Midoriya covered for you, but I don't get what distracted you in the first place."

"Are you kidding me? My partner was the sweetest, cutest guy I've ever freaking met - You try partnering up with him and not getting distracted, Tooru!"

* * *

 **GAAAAAAAH, PUMP OUT.**

 **This was a fun little idea I wanted to try out with the Project Partners thing – There's gotta be _some_ conflict in these things, otherwise the cuteness would have no fluff or meaning to it. The idea of a pissed off Izuku is an interesting one to me, so I thought I'd give this one a whirl.**

 **And that's me up to date with the prompts – The next one is family.**

 **And I think I've got a bit of a unique one planned. Fans of Awkward Energy will probably get the most out of it, but you'll still be able to understand it if you aren't – You'll find out next Prompt!**


	6. Family

The Ashido family was always close knit to one another. Never was it a forced closeness that they felt they needed to have because of some notion that family was important. While they all cared deeply for one another, it wasn't because they shared blood. It was because they all got along well, and saw each other as friends far more than as relatives.

They were a large family too, six members in all, Micha being the eldest. As such, he was generally very protective of his siblings when he felt that they needed to be looked after, and he would fight like hell to look after them.

Not that it stopped him from teasing his brother and sisters mercilessly.

Especially Mina, who was always in the direct line of fire when it came to his wisecracks and jokes.

"Pinky! You ready to go or what?!"

"Calm down! I'll be there in a minute!"

"You have exactly sixty seconds, or I'm gonna melt the stairs."

"Oh no, whatever shall I do?" The Acid Quirk user sarcastically quipped back towards her older brother, equally willing to take part in the banter that her brother had trademarked as his own. "I guess I'll just have to live up here like the last decade and a half. How horrifying."

Mina was an interesting case to Micha, and they'd always been especially close. Both their Quirks – Acid and Meltdown respectively, were similar, and they'd grown up playing together constantly. Games outside, video games inside, practicing with their Quirks together, they had a particularly noteworthy bond. Not that the blonde-haired boy ever thought less of his other, younger siblings, but he and Mina had been best friends since they were kids. And he cared a lot about his little sister.

Her Hero career choice both made him so proud of her, and also terrified him. Once upon a time, he too had wanted to be a Hero. With his Quirk, it would have been easy – All he had to do was touch an object and will his Quirk to activate, and it wold begin to melt as though it were ice left out in the sun. His Quirk was indeed powerful, and he had attempted the Yuuei entry exam.

To put it simply, he'd quickly learned that the life of a Hero wasn't the life for him. He showed no bitterness or resentment towards this fact at all. In fact, many said he took it too well.

When Mina succeeded in her exam, he was proud of her, more than he'd ever been of anyone in his whole life. Though he worried about her, every day. She had always been the standout of their family. For one, she was the only Mutant in their entire bloodline. Her pink skin, her black eyes and her horns were hers uniquely. Aspects from the rest of the family had made their way into her, certainly, and traits from generations gone by had to be taking part, but for the most part, Mina was the outlying 'freak' of the family, as she had come to be affectionately known as.

'Pinky' was his favourite nickname for her. When he learned that had been what she'd chosen for her Hero name, he had gotten an endless amount of fun from it.

Still… The more things that happened, the more concerned he grew. The USJ, The Sports Lodge, The incident with All Might… In his eyes, they'd all been the failures of Heroes, who simply didn't have the first clue on what they were doing. He downright didn't trust a lot of Heroes anymore. Barely any at all.

Except for one. One he took a glance at and smirked.

"I think Midoriya is getting restless, Pinky. He looks bored to me!"

"I-I'm fine, th-thank you." The awkward seventeen-year-old muttered quietly, making himself a bit smaller in his seat.

"I'm getting out the baby pictures!"

"You don't even know where they are!"

"And you haven't been back here in over a year! You don't know what's changed around! I might have hidden them on the back of the ceiling fan!" The oldest brother smirked and looked towards Midoriya, softening his expression somewhat. "Honestly, I don't have a clue where they are. This is just fun."

"I-I see where she gets it from."

"She's like this with you?"

"Al the time."

Izuku Midoriya was, as far as Micha was concerned, the closest to a true Hero that this world was going to get. Though he looked like a bit of a wimp and a scrawny washout, his incredible Quirk, and the sheer lengths that he was willing to go to protect Mina and those that were his friends…

The lengths that he went to in the name of persuading the rest of the family to keep letting Mina attend Yuuei, after each and every single event that was a strike to Yuuei's credibility… Midoriya was always there. Willing to speak on Mina's behalf. Willing to defend her and protect her. His scars were more and more proof that he wasn't going to let anyone ever lay a hand on his girlfriend.

Micha had always suspected that he'd be forced to play the overbearing brother roll to whatever person Mina fell in love with. Watching to make sure no funny business ever went on. Making sure that they weren't trying to pressure her into doing something that she didn't want to. Outright threatening them if he had to. Not that Mina couldn't take care of herself, but because he wanted to make sure that she didn't have to deal with any unnecessary hardships than she had to.

He was her big brother. That was his job.

With Midoriya, he hadn't even needed to think about it. So clear were his pure intentions that the thought of having to get him to back off never even crossed Micha's mind. He never tried to make Mina do anything that she didn't want to – Be those things intimate or not. He moved at her pace, letting her get used to things before going any further. He treated her well, and Mina would talk about him incessantly whenever she came home.

Midoriya was a good guy. A good person. A good Hero. One of the only ones anymore that Micha could bring himself to trust.

Rapid thudding could be heard as Mina ran along the balcony and towards the stairs with a heavy foot. "Alright, I'm coming!"

"Didn't need to that, Mina. Save it for the bedroom."

"I'll remind you of that the next time I come over and find you with your tongue down your girlfriend's throat." Mina retorted as she briskly made her way down the stairs.

The three of them were heading out to see a movie – Micha's treat for their short break from Yuuei. One of the new action movies that Mina and Izuku both liked was coming out, so the older Ashido had offered to pay for them to see it, as well as drive them there. He wasn't even going out of his way to do it either – He'd wanted to see the same movie himself.

As he drove them all there though, he saw the two of them interact. He listened to them too, the way that they spoke to one another, how comfortable they were, how soft they were to one another. After going through the various hells that these two had been though together, Micha supposed that there wasn't really any getting away from that sort of bond.

These two were going to get married someday – He knew it. He would put any amount of money on it with anyone in the world, and he'd do so with absolute confidence. And he'd demand a front row seat to every part of the ceremony.

Except the bedding ceremony, he'd make sure to tease the pair of them with that line until they were red and lilac in the face. That they could enjoy on their own.

* * *

 **Micha is the best brother, and he's generally an Awkward Energy favourite. He's a fun character I want to do more with, and plan to.**

 **Sorry this is short, but, yknow… Uni work, and catch up, and so much other crap. Been a hectic week. In retrospect – Literally the worst week for me to host a Ship week – But here we are, nonetheless! I'm finally up to date though! So we have that going for us!**

 **Tomorrows Prompt is Same Hairstylist – And I think I've come up with something nice and sweet for that one. Something I don't think anyone will have thought of. And it's just a simple idea too – There shall be much fluff ^_^**

 **See you then guys!**


	7. Same Hairstylist

"Let me help."

Mina just looked at Izuku, with a blank expression etched over her face, almost like she'd just been made the butt of a joke that she just didn't get. She'd spent the last ten minutes trying to sort out the messy frame of hair that went over her scalp, without any success. While she generally liked her hair, it was an enormous pain for her to maintain it.

Curls were a pain, no matter how fluffy they were, or how much Mina had grown to love them. It was a major reason why she didn't grow it out longer - She had tried once, and it was just a jumbled mess that only solved itself once she chopped it all off. When it got debris in it, she could just get rid of it by using her Quirk, but that often made it all stick and gooey, so she tried to avoid doing that. And her horns didn't make the process any easier. Combing it could be a nightmare.

Somehow, she wasn't entirely sure if Izuku was going to be able to do much about it.

Granted, she and her boyfriend did share the same curly hair. that was one of the very few physical similarities they actually had with one another, so he probably knew a lot more about her mess tan any hairdresser that she'd been to see. The look of utter horror on many of her stylists faces when they saw what they were expected to work with was, while amusing, somewhat discomforting. It almost made her self conscious. It was why she cut her own hair.

Somehow though, she doubted Izuku was going to be of help though. His hair looked messier than hers, and that was saying something. He didn't display any nervousness or awkwardness about his offer though.

He did actually sound like he knew what he was doing...

"Izu, no offense... But I... I dunno if you're gonna be any good at this."

"Why not?"

"You're a dude for one thing." She teased and smirked. Not that she

Izuku didn't seem to get the joke though. He just calmly scowled at her, and ran his mangled right hand through his green and black mop. "I had to get all sorts of stuff out of my hair when Kacchan was picking on me in middle school. I know how to deal with curls."

That part, Mina could believe. In fairness to the guy, it wasn't like he could make the situation any worse. She'd been dealing with this combing for about fifteen minutes, and was about another five away from throwing something out the window. So she shrugged. "Go nuts then, dude. I trust ya."

A small smile did make itself known on Izuku's lips, before he stood up from the bed he'd been sat on, and walked over to the Acid Quirk user. The pair of them were facing the mirror, and he could see the expression that his own face was making - Clearly there was some nervousness and anxiety present, but then again, there almost always was at least a little there.

To start with, he simply ran his fingers though the pink girls pink hair, simply using them to unknot and untangle anything that he could find. Knots generally found themselves at the ends of her hair, and he was careful not to tug on them too hard. He wasn't tying to hurt her at all. That was the last thing that he wanted to do. Running his fingers through her hair first would make combing through everything much easier. Her horns were a bit of a stickler in this respect, though he managed to work around them fairly easily.

"Uh... Do your horns hurt if they're hit?" He questioned, slightly hesitant to go near them for fear of harming his girlfriend.

"I mean, they're attached to my _skull_ \- They're made of bone." She playfully responded, raising her hand and flicking the left one. "Just don't yank at it and they should be okay." She allowed herself to close her eyes as she felt her boyfriends fingers run through her hair. It was always a relaxing feeling whenever he did that.

"You... Confuse me sometimes." Izuku uttered, as he carefully ra his fingers through the tufts of hair that covered the base of his girlfriends horns.

"How so?"

"I don't get how you haven't figured out how to easily untangle your own hair yet." He sounded more baffled than irritated. Then again, a lot of things about Mina made his scratch his head.

"It's just a pain. You should know that."

"I had to untangle mine when it had dirt thrown in it." He reminded her, remembering his old days growing up, when Bakugou had done everything he could to torment him. "... And gravel. And shredded grass. And whatever else Kacchan could think of." He could shrug it off now. He was a lot stronger mentally than he had been all that time ago, and his confidence had certainly grown to help him out in the last year.

Hair care was just one of the things that he'd become quietly good at. Especially when it came to his own curly do.

"Just had to get used to it, I guess."

"That explains why you're so good at this." She paused for a moment. "...Thanks."

"H-Huh? What for?"

"...For sorting my hair out." He could see her eyes shift towards the ground as she spoke, almost like she were ashamed. "...I... Kinda left everything to the last minute. Again." She groaned into her shoulder. "Can't believe my freaking boyfriend has to help me get dolled up for a date. This has to be girlfriend rock bottom, right?"

Honestly, Izuku could have laughed. "D-Don't be silly. I don't mind at all."

"Yeah, but you don't mind most stuff. You didn't mind watching movies where half the time I was just fawning over the cute guys."

"...You're my girlfriend." Izuku reminded her with a smile, before removing his hands from her head, finished with his careful maneuvering. "I don't mind anything so long as you're around."

* * *

 **Rushed I know... But I kind of lost like, 1000 words of progress because FF. Net is a scumbag, so I kind of had to fix up something else. I still think it's a sweet idea - And the Same hairstylist is Izuku, so I meet the prompt requirements - Haha!**

 **Tomorrow, the final day, is gonna be a short one - but It's the Pokemon prompt. So that'll be... Interesting. I hope you managed to enjoy this one!**


	8. Pokemon AU

Contests were never Izuku's thing. He understood the appeal of them, but he had never really been overtly interested in them himself. It just wasn't really his kind of thing. The only reason that he ever went to one of the many that Hearthome City had to offer was because he'd received so many recommendations to do so from the people he encountered, who insisted that such an experience would be of incredible assistance to his style of battling.

Pokemon Contests were where creativity and imagination were valued over brute strength, and someone with an analytical nature like Izuku would fit right into that sort of environment, people insisted. He'd get so much out of it, and could add so much to his way of battle.

So he went along, with a notepad in hand, to record some of the results that he saw.

And again, he could understand why people liked this sort of thing. He didn't dislike it himself in any way at all, but it just wasn't the sort of thing that he could see himself pursuing throughout his time as a trainer. He wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for the the people who told him he needed to. He enjoyed his time there, but he was about ready to leave.

Until he saw her performance.

One final performance, he thought to himself. One last show, and then when there was nothing going on, he would leave, so he didn't bother anyone. She was introduced as Mina Ashido, and a girl with slightly toned skin and a messy pink dyed hairdo ran onto the stage. From looks alone, there wasn't much to be said.

But from performance alone? He was utterly enamoured.

Creativity, imagination, and energy all combined into a dazzling performance that sparkled and shimmered all over the stage. The Pokemon she used flourished, and worked alongside their trainer to bring out the absolute best in them. The way they utilized and depended on one another, and the sheer mind-blowing ways that this girl had trained her team took Izuku completely by surprise.

To put it bluntly, he couldn't believe it. He had always known that coordinators were some of the more flashy of trainers... But this? This was on a whole new level. Stuff he wouldn't have ever even dreamed of happened right in front of him, stealing his breath from his lungs.

Encapsulating him. Amazing him. Bewildering him at how half of it was even possible.

From then on, he was glued to his seat.

The battle segment was just as incredible, and he suddenly came to understand why so many people had recommended this kind of experience to him. the ways that this Ashido girl seemed to be able to develop these incredible movesets and ways to make her Pokemon shine through were just astounding.

Nothing short of incredible. That was really all there was to say about it.

It was incredible. That girl was incredible.

He had almost stood up and cheered like hell when she floored the competition and won in what could only be described as a total landslide. Without even realizing it, he'd been routing for her to win from the second that he saw her perform.

All he could think about when he left the Contest Hall was just how incredible that it was that there were people that amazing out there in the world, and that there was so much more that he could learn and incorporate into his battle style. His head was in his notebook as he walked, going over and scribbling in details as he moved, recounting everything he had just seen.

When he finally looked up, there she was.

That Mina girl, elated by her own victory, kissing the ribbon she had won, and looking at it with the biggest grin on her face that she didn't even try to hide.

Izuku could only stand there for a moment. His brain did some mental gymnastics.

And then he put one foot in front of the other.

He had to talk to her.

* * *

 **Look, I'll level - Crossovers aren't really a great thing for me to do - Not with two series as vastly different as these two, so i just wanted to write something short, sweet, and simple for this final chapter. And y'know - I feel that's what Izumina week was really all about**

 **And really - What an amazing week it's been. The fact people were even willing to participate was awesome, and I've loved watching there be people actually making stuff for this pairing for once! Just... I've loved it.**

 **ScandanavianSensation on Ff. Net,**  
 **LilacDreamSage (TheMistyDarkPrincess), Tru_bearshark, NaturesStressBall, darkfire1220, Pen_Name_Noyb, MetalPyroBot, Eternal_Love_Song, all on Ao3 (The week was clearly more popular there)**  
 **chr0medome-113 and thekingofwinterblog on Tumblr for their _Amazing_ artwork, as well as chumunga64 for writing on there as well... which I didn't even see until I was looking up names of people who had taken part - Sorry dude!**

 **As well as anyone else I'm missing or didn't know about - It's been an awesome week - and please keep on writing! Some of you guys have incredible storytelling and artistic talent, and I'd hate to see it all completely leave after the week. It's been a pleasure reading everything and I hope we'll get to see more from you. Don't let the week being over stop you from writing the prompts or making your own stories!**

 **Just go and look at everyones stuff!  
Chek the Minadeku tumblr as well - there'll be a list of everyone who contributed to the week there. **

**Thank you everyone for reading, writing, and drawing throughout the week - and I'll see you for whatever's next. See you guys!**


End file.
